


The Organization

by TaylorMRichards



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMRichards/pseuds/TaylorMRichards
Summary: I wrote this as a joke/gift for a friend, and I figured I would put it up here to see if anyone liked it.Hannah is a agent with the Organization, a secret part of the government that works to prevent terrorist attacks from occurring. She has worked hard for the last few years keeping this okay nation as safe as she could, but now she is going up against a threat that is worse than anything she has ever faced, High School. Hannah is force to tackle the awfulness that is High School while also trying to figure out who is threatening to attack the school and having to deal with working with the mean girl of the organization...who she might be developing feelings for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...I know this isn't the best. I wrote in about three weeks and it has very little editing done to it. I really liked the idea of it and I know that I could make it better if I worked and expanded on it more. I figured though before I put all that effort into it, I would post it on here and get some feedback on it. I hope you guys like it, and if you don't mind please leave me some reviews! Thanks!

Hannah was in the lobby of one of the most famous hotels in the D.C. area that often catered to high level politicians and visiting dignitaries. She was standing in the perfect position between the elevators and the doors leading to the busy street. She was partially hidden from view from the target, who was currently stepping off the elevator.  
“Eyes on the target” Hannah muttered into her sleeve before giving a smile to the middle aged women who had been giving her weird looks for the last ten minutes.  
“Approach the target H,” spoke the voice in her ear.  
“Not yet” Hannah says not taking her eyes off the thirty year old man wearing the bulky sweatshirt.  
“Target is in position, do not miss your opportunity,” Hannah tried to tune out the voice that was nagging her. She knew what the plan was but she hadn’t agreed with it from the beginning. She was supposed to take him down as soon as she could when he got off the elevator, but the elevator had been full. If she waited until he had broke away from the crowd there would be less chance of hurting civilians if he decided to fight back.  
“You are going to lose him if you don’t move” the voice was getting increasingly irritating. Hannah watched as the man headed towards the front desk. Hannah stepped out from her hiding space and walked towards him. She was only a few feet behind him when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Before he could raise his arm she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back and began walking him towards the exit before he even knew what was happening. He tried to fight against her of course, one he got his bearing. He was a scrawny one though and he didn’t realize who he was up against. She led him out the door and towards the black SUV that was idling on the curve.  
As she approached the car the back door was opened by an African American boy. He threw her a pair of handcuffs which she put on the target, who had given up fighting her and was now trying to convince me that her that she was violating his rights. She shoved him in the back seat as the boy climbed into the front seat. She got into the passenger seat.  
“Director isn’t going to happy with you going against the plan.” he said as he pulled the SUV away from the curb.  
“I told you guys from the beginning that I didn’t like that plan. No one got hurt so she’s got nothing to complain about.” Hannah said. She put her earbuds in so she didn’t have to hear his response and looked out the window.  
They pulled up at headquarters a little while later. Hannah got out and lead the cuffed man into the lobby of the nondescript building, while the SUV pulled away. She was expecting someone to be waiting to yell at her, but there was no one except the usual secretaries sitting at the front desk. She lead him downstairs towards the cells. Once she put him in the one that been assigned to him she headed towards the briefing room. She was getting a little nervous, the hallways were almost completely deserted. As she reached the briefing room she was relieved the that most of the agents was residing in there. She saw one her friends, Emerson leaning up against one of the monitoring stations. She started heading over there but before she could she heard the Voice, the one that an hour before had been yelling at her.  
“Hannah, come over here please, we need to have a little discussion,” the director called to her. She was a short women with short brown hair and a comforting mom like presence, but that doesn't stop her from being downright terrifying when she needed to be.  
“I know you probably called me over to yelled at me, but I am not going to apologize for completing the mission without harming any civilians.” Hannah spoke quickly.  
“I didn’t ask you over to yell at you. I wanted to congratulate you. You’re plan was better, you just need to make sure you’re being heard.” she said patting Hannah’s back. Hannah decided not to bring up the fact that she did tell them that her plan was better before they went on their mission. She was just glad she wasn’t getting yelled at.  
“Thank you ma'am it means a lot.” Hannah smiled.  
“Keep working hard the Organization needs more people like you Hannah.” the president gave her a weird look that she couldn’t quite describe before turning out of the room. Hannah couldn’t believe she had been working for the Organization for three years and the director had rarely ever given her a compliment.  
Hannah had been recruited to join the Organization when she was only fifteen years old. She left her small town in Michigan and moved to D,C, and she never looked back. She, like most of America and the world didn’t know what Organization was when she first noticed adults in black suits following her home after cheerleading practice. She soon found out that Organization was an extension of the government that technically did not exist. The only people who were aware of its existence we’re the members and a select few. The Organization did everything that the government wasn’t allowed to do. They spied on civilians to stopped bombing and shootings, pushed for certain politicians or bills to be passed, went to foreign countries and took care of threats to the nation. They keep America safe without having to answer to America. Their main goal was to keep the people of this great nation safe. They didn’t always succeed but America was better off with them, even if they didn’t know it.  
Hannah has been apart of this protecting for three years. She knew that this is what she was meant to do.  
After the president left, Hannah began to walk over to her friends who were all crowded around a computer screen.  
“What are you guys looking at?” Hannah asked as she got closer to the group of teens.  
“Taylor’s trying to hack into the system to see if we can find anymore information about that hella cryptic email that was sent out.” Emerson told her without looking away from the screen. Hannah grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She hadn’t looked at since she had gotten back from her mission and sure enough when she looked down there was a email notification from the Organization. She opened it and skimmed read it. The gist of it was that some people from Hannah’s division of the organization where going to have to pair with some from the division of the organization that worked on stopping school related attacks. Hannah was just about to tell Emerson that she would rather be on cleaning duty for a month than work with the stuck up team members of the school division when the bell signaling an announcement rang overhead.  
A flat male voice announced over the intercom“Can Agent 250786 and Agent 250875 please report to meeting room 13 immediately.” Hannah looked over to Taylor, those were their Id numbers. Taylor stood up from the computer and together in silence they walked towards the meeting room. Hannah was racking her brain but couldn’t think of reason why her and Taylor would both be called down. She figured it couldn’t be anything too bad. She wasn’t the most well-behaved agent at the organization but Taylor was a goody two shoes. In all the time she had spent working with Taylor, she had never seen her get in trouble.  
As she and Taylor walked into the meeting room she saw the Director sitting with the director of the school division. She could also see Natalie, a girl who she had seen around the organization. She wasn’t sure what exactly she did. She also noticed Brook, a muscled boy who she worked with on a few missions in the past.  
“Oh, you’re here, perfect” the Director said as they walked in. “Now lets begin!”  
The two brunettes sat down across from the older women.  
“I’m sure you’re wondering why we gathered you all here.” the Director began. “I’m not going to waste anytime. We have a mission, it’s dangerous which is why we gathered all of you. We need the best of the best, and that’s you five.”  
“Five?” Hannah thought, she turned in her seat slightly and noticed the fifth person. A tall girl who was hiding in the corners of the room. She was gorgeous, and Hannah had never seen her before. She managed to tear her eyes away from the girl and focus her attention on what the Director was saying.  
“After a month of two agents (she nodded towards Natalie and Brook) working the job from the inside of the school we still don’t know who the potential attacker is. Which is why we have decided to grow the mission.” the Director said.  
“Wait, school?” Hannah interjected. “You want us to do a case inside a high school? No offense, but are you crazy?”  
“No Hannah” the president said looking at her over her glasses. “I am not crazy and I do not appreciate the accusations of such.”  
“I don’t work cases at schools, never have, never will. Remember? I'm a milk carton Hannah said pointing herself. One of the main reasons Hannah had wanted to join when she was recruited was that she would not have to spend any more time that necessary at a school.  
“I never promised you that you would never have a job at a school, just that you most likely wouldn't, due to your status. Unfortunately you are needed at this mission.” the Director’s face remained blank, as if she didn’t care that she was sending Hannah on a mission into the depths of hell. There was nothing more than Hannah hated more than high school, except homophobes, racists and people who thought that just because she had boobs and a pretty face that she couldn’t kick their ass. It also should be noted that at all of the high school's Hannah had attended she had found all three of these people. Usually all rolled into one person.  
“Why would you even need on this mission. What good would I do? I’ve never even done a job in a high school!” Hannah exclaimed.  
“That’s what I said, but no one seemed to care about my opinion about the issue.” said a voice that Hannah didn’t recognize.  
Hannah turned around to see that the voice was coming from none other than the pretty girl hiding in the back corner.  
“Like I said, this case is special.” the Director said, seemingly ignoring the girl's comment. “We believe that someone inside the school is working with an outside partner. Which is why we have decided to join together agents like Carter, who tend to stop attacks inside of schools, and agents like, you, Hannah who work on cases that are focused in nonacademic settings. And there’s something else you should be aware of.” Hannah didn’t think that this could get any worse but the Director kept talking.  
“The school you will be attending it Washington D.C. Central.” the Director didn’t say anything else but everyone in the room knew what that meant. Because D.C. Central wasn’t just any high school. It was the most arguably one of the most famous high schools in America. It was the high school where the first daughter had made the historical decision to attend school at, even though it was a public school. Which meant not only were they protecting all the students of the high school, but the president’s daughter, but no pressure or anything.  
There was nothing Hannah could do, she was stuck working this case whether she liked it or not, and she definitely did not like it. So she sat there ard listened to the Director and the other women. They explained that Natalie and Brook had been at the school since the beginning of the year, posing as a football player and cheerleader. It was out job to go into the school and get in with different groups other than the group that they had already worked their way in and try to find out who the threats were coming from. All they knew right now was that multiple threats had come from IP addresses that were tracked from inside the school. The only other lead they had, and why they were taking the threats so serious was the matching threats that were coming from libraries all around town. They hadn’t been able to capture the sender on video. Similar threats had happened the year before at a school in L.A. and it ended in one of the largest school shootings in this country’s history.  
Hannah walked into the hallway after the meeting was adjourned. Taylor, Natalie, and Brook turned left heading to the common area, while Carter turned right. For a second she followed the majority but after a second she turned around to chase after Carter who was already a way down the hallway.  
“Hey Carter, do you want to come hang out with us?” hannah asked as she came up behind her.  
“No thank you.” she said without turning around.  
“Hey, I’m not happy about this arrangement either but the least we can do it make the best of it. Come hang out with us, we’re just going to grab dinner.” Hannah was trying to be positive which isn’t something that came natural to her, but she was doing her best. Carter turned around with a pissed off look on her face.  
“Will you just leave me alone? I don’t want to go eat dinner with you just like I don’t want you to come and screw up my mission. You’re not needed, I can handle this without you so why don’t you go back to tackling guys in hotel rooms.” Carter yelled at her, getting into Hannah’s face. She was not about to let this girl get into her face like that without fighting back, no matter how gorgeous her brown eyes were.  
“Listen, chick, I don’t know what your problem is, but-” Hannah was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.  
Carter rolled her eyes at Hannah. “I thought I made it clear, my problem is you.”  
Hannah glared at Carter “Why? I haven’t done anything to you!”  
“Trust me, you’ve done plenty.” Carter told her.  
Hannah turned around. “That’s it I need to go talk to the Director, there’s no way I’m working with you.”  
“Please do! There’s no way I can work with you, especially now I know you’re a milk carton!” Carter yelled at her.  
Carter is just lucky that she have self restraint because she was ready take a swing at her. I don’t care how good of an agent should know better not to make fun of a milk carton. Carter didn’t say anything else just turned and walked around the corner. She started heading towards the Director’s office. There was no way that she was working with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Hannah stood in front of large brick building, a faded sign in front of the building told her that this was Washigton D.C. High School. She had spent the last three days begging to be taken off the case, but nothing was changing the president’s mind. So she stood in front of hell, sorry D.C Central with a new identity. She shivered in her new coat, whether that was from the early October weather or from being in close proximity to a place that had only ever caused her suffering, she wasn’t sure. She had gotten dropped off by her “mom” (one of the middle aged agents from the organization), five minutes ago and since then hadn’t moved from her spot on the curb. She was just taking it all in. She could see all the social groups laid out in front of her, the popular groups, the stoners and slackers the to the boys wearing basketball shorts and t-shirts even though the weather was threatening to give them a white Halloween. She took note of the different groups scattered across the campus’ courtyard. She saw where Natalie was standing with a group of girls drinking frappes from the Mcdonald's down the street, and where Brook was sitting, lounging with a group of muscled dudes showing each other pictures and videos on their phones. I could see Carter walking up to me out of the corner of my eye.   
“What's up Alex?” Carter said with a smirk on my face. Because of my Milk Carton status I couldn’t be Hannah while on the mission. The organization had given me a new birthday, social security number, even a new instagram account with posts backlogged making it seem I had had the account for years and of course a new name, Alex Rose Davis.   
“I still can’t believe that you’re a milk carton kid and they still let you on this trip.” Carton muttered as we began walking towards the main office to get our schedules. I couldn’t believe it either. A milk carton is a special type of agent. It’s an agent whose parents think they are missing. While most agents’ parents think that they are at boarding school or some fancy internship milk carton’s parents believe that their child was taken from them. Which technically they were, they just don’t know that it was a secret division of the US government that did the taking. Hannah being a milk carton was the main reason she had always been placed on cases outside of a school environment. There was always the fear that she would be recognized as the freshman girl that went missing on her walk home from cheer practice. But for some reason she had been put on this case and she was going to prove to Carter that she belonged here, even if it killed her, which it just might.   
She still had a few minutes before the bell was going to ring when she walked into her first class. She had gotten the schedule from the from the guidance counselor after meeting with the principal. He was an old guy, with a full beard but no hair on top of his hair. He was the only one in the school that would know of our actual reason for being enrolled in the school. The guidance counselor made me nervous. She was a tall thin women with black curly hair. She was nice enough but I had never had a good relationship with school guidance counselors. She tried to talk to Carter about about the classes they were taking but she brushed me off. That might of been because we’re supposed to act like we didn’t know each other. They were supposed to avoid each and find places in different groups to figure out who the attacker (or attackers) are. Hannah still wasn’t sure what group she was going to try to put herself in. She had never had one certain group during the short time she was in high school. She was a cheerleader, and part of the student council, but was also a bit of a partier and never enjoyed school.   
She walked into the around the classroom and looked around. She was pretty sure that there was going to be an assigned seats, but there wasn’t a teacher in the small room. She stepped aside to let some other people that were filtering into the room.   
“Hey, new girl” she heard from her right. She looked, and she saw a skinny boy wearing pants that were way too big for him and a backwards baseball cap. He was leaning on a desk that was currently being occupied by a small girl who was staring down at her phone. She looked very familiar, but Hannah wasn’t sure why. Hannah looked at him without saying anything. She did raise her eyebrows at him and gave him a look which she hoped got across her feelings as being refered as “new girl.”   
“So what’s your name new girl?” he said, apparently her look didn’t have the desired effect.  
“The name’s Alex.” she said as she turned to face him. “And what should I call you?”  
“The name’s Ryker, but you can call me the man of your dreams” he said as he pushed himself off the desk. He stuck his hand out as he did this, seeming as if he wanted to shake her hand. Hannah looked at it, but did not engage in the hand shake.   
“All right then.” he said as he lowered his hand. He took a step back and gestured at the hispanic girl. “This is Gail.” At the sound of her name she looked up and saw Hannah standing there.  
“I’m sorry, is he bothering you?” she said as she glared at Ryker. “I’ve been trying to train my step-brother on to act like a normal human being, but as you can see the lessons aren’t going very well.” Hannah smiled at this.   
“It’s no problem, I’ve meet far worse than him.” she assured her. If this wasn’t a mission this is probably where she would of ended the conversation. She knew though, that she had to get herself out there and find a place in this school. She needed to get information, especially if she wanted to prove to Carter that she could do this. So she pointed at the seat next to Gail.   
“Is this seat taken, or is there assigned seats or something?” she asked.   
“No, you’re good, take it.” Molly said smiling at her. As she sat down the bell rang and a older women came into the classroom. She correctly assumed this was the teacher. The class settled down as the teacher began speaking about some assignment that was do at the end of the week,  
Fifty minutes later her first class back at high school was over. It wasn’t too bad, even though she was forced to stand up and say a few (completely made up) things about herself. Gail had made her hand over schedule to her while the teacher (whose name she found out was Mrs. Coole) began explaining why Christopher Columbus sailed the open blue. Gail told her that they had almost the exact same schedule and she could take her to her next class. She even invited Hannah to sit at lunch with them and meet the rest of their friends. Hannah was pretty sure that this was the nicest a stranger has ever been to her.   
Her morning went by fast. Psychology, her third class of the day, had Natalie in it. She sat two rows behind her but they completely ignored each other. She was now sitting at the lunch table in between Gail and Ryker. She was trying to figure out what group Ryker and Gail fit into. They didn’t seem like total loners or weirdos. They didn’t seem like the type to be in the popular group either, though it did seem that a lot of people had been looking at them as they walked towards their lunch table.   
“So what do you think, Alex?” Gail asked her.   
“Um, sorry, I was zoning. What do I think about what?” Hannah said giving her a smile which she hoped made up for not listening.   
“We were just talking about the hanging out this weekend. We were thinking about going to this fair carnival thing Saturday night.” Gail answered.   
“Oh, yeah sure that sounds likes fun!” Hannah said. All of sudden Ryker stood up quickly.   
“I forgot something, for my next class. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Ryker said as he grabbed his bag and walked away from the table.She thought that that was weird but then again she only meet the kid for a few hours. She looked at Gail.   
“Don’t worry, he’s always forgetting to do some assignment or another.” Gail told her, but Hannah wasn’t sure it felt off. They spent the rest of the lunch hour making plans for Saturday. When the bell rang she began walking to her next class, following the directions Gail gave her since they didn’t have this class together. Her next class was her class with Carter. She knew that they were just going to have to ignore each other, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl. She wasn’t sure why. Carter had done nothing but talk down to her and treat her like a nuisance since the minute they meet, but there was just something about her.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in front of the ferris wheel and watched the sunset as she waited for Ryker and Gail. This was their decided meeting place, though they were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Hannah was already freezing in her hoodie and skinny jeans. If this is how cold it was going to be in the first week of October than she doesn’t think that she’s going to handle the entire winter. She looked around and still didn’t see them. She looked at her phone to see if she had missed a text or call. All of sudden she heard someone call her name, well her fake name.  
“Alex, hey Alex!” Ryker yelled at her. She looked up and say Ryker and Gail walking towards her.   
“Sorry, we’re late. We had to a few things before we came here, and it took longer than we thought.” Gail told her as they met up.   
“It’s no problem, lets go I saw a bunch of rides that I wanted to ride!” Hannah told them.   
“Well, come on!” Gail said. They all began walking towards the main part of the fair.  
“First one to throw up loses!” Ryker yelled.  
Hannah smiled as Ryker and Gail argued what the best fair food would. Hannah would argue that cotton candy was better than corn dogs, but she was a little distracted. Carter has been following them for at least the last five minutes and she wanted to know why. Did she really think that she couldn’t handle herself?  
“Um, I’ll be back in a minute guys I need to go to the bathroom.” Hannah said as she walked towards the pavilion bathroom. She wasn’t sure that they had even noticed, as they moved on to discussing the pros and cons of elephant ears. She looped around the pavilion and walked around the gravitron, walking right behind Carter.   
“Whattcha ya doing?” Hannah asked. Carter whipped around.   
“Nothing, I’m doing nothing.” Carter told her, her eyes big.  
“Somehow I doubt that, don’t lie to me. What are you doing?” Hannah was getting more annoyed by the second.   
“I have reason to believe that your new friends might be involved in the school attacks.” Carter told her.   
“What proof do you have?” Hannah asked. Carter hadn’t said anything at the meeting this morning. What could she have learned in those few hours that made it so she had to follow them? And why not tell Hannah?   
“They attended the Pacific Coast high school.” Carter told her. Hannah started at her blankly. The school sounded familiar, but she had no idea why it mattered that they had went to school there.   
“So what?” Hannah said. Carter huffed, clearly annoyed that Hannah didn’t know what she was talking about.  
“There was a school shooting there two months ago you imbecile. God! Why are you even on this case!” Carter said, her voice getting louder.   
“So what! So they went to school where a shooting happened? That doesn’t mean that they had anything to do with it!” Hannah hissed at her. “This morning you agreed with me that Darcy was a suspect and now all of sudden my friends are on the list?” You can’t just jump from suspect to suspect because you have a feeling or because I’m spending time with them and you don’t like that. Where did you even get this information, you didn’t say anything about it at the meeting today. How do I know you’re not making this up?”   
“I had Taylor look at everyone’s targets this afternoon and they popped up.Their school files and the files that Taylor found in the organization's database don’t match up. In their school files it doesn’t say anything about them attending Pacific Coast. They’ve jumped from city to city for years and I can’t find any information about their parents.” Carter said, throwing her arms up. People around them were starting to look.   
“People are allowed to move around, and maybe they didn’t wanted to be treated differently because they were involved in a school shooting. Just because their parents are private that doesn’t mean anything.” Hannah said. “And even if you found something suspicious, why didn’t you tell me before?”   
Carter didn’t say anything, just glared at Hannah. She didn’t have to say anything though, Hannah already knew the answer.  
“It’s because you don’t trust me, right?” Hannah asked her. Carter didn’t respond.   
“You know what? I’m done with this, i have done nothing to prove to you that I’m not trustworthy and I’m sick of being treated like I’m the bad guy. From now on, just leave me alone.” Hannah stormed away, heading back towards where she could see Ryker and Gail. They weren’t talking about food anymore, both of them were typing away on their phones. When she came back though, they both looked up and greeted her. Hannah pushed all thoughts of Carter out of her mind. She was determined to have a good time tonight. She would deal with this mess tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later Hannah walked into the school with a pit in her stomach. She had been determined to discover who the attacker was so she could finish this assignment and never talk to Carter again. This was proving to be harder than she thought, and not just because of her confusing feelings about Carter. Taylor had looked into Darcy, and informed everyone at the last meeting that she was not the attacker. She was the an undercover secret service agent. Carter hadn’t talked anymore about Ryker and Gail after their fight at the fair.   
As she walked down the hallway she noticed that there were flyers and signs all down the hallway advertising the Halloween dance this weekend. She needed to talk to Gail and Ryker about going to the dance together. Hannah had to be there whether she wanted to or not. Taylor had been going over and over the messages the last few weeks. The messages were weird, and not completely direct on when the attack was going to happen but it looked like there was a solid chance that it would happen at the dance. Which means Hannah had about six days to figure out who the attacker was.   
As much as she would hate to admit it she knew that Carter was right and she needed to look into Ryker and Gail. She had spent the last two weeks going through any other leads that she had found, but nothing was leading to the attacker. It was weird that they had lived in California. She had talked to Taylor about it, and their history was weird. They had bounced around a lot, but she wasn’t sure why. She needed to get them to talk about their family.   
That day at lunch they were talking about the dance, Hannah had an idea to get the topic on parents.   
“So after the dance I was thinking that we could hang out, like go out to eat or go to a movie or something.” Hannah said. :Do you think your parents would be okay with that?”   
“Uh, yeah I think it should be fine. It sounds like fun.” Gail said, as she looked down at her phone.   
“You guys don’t talk about your parents like ever. What are they like?” Hannah knew that this wasn’t the most subtle approach but she was running out of time. She needed to talk to Taylor tonight to see if there was someway they could hack into their phones. They never seemed to get off them. This wasn’t super unusual for someone their age but Hannah didn’t want to leave anything to chance.  
“They’re okay, like normal parents I guess.” Ryker said.   
“What do they do? For like a living?” Hannah pressed for more details.   
“They’re involved in politics.” Ryker said.   
“What do they do in politics?” I asked.  
“They make sure that people are following the rules.”Gail said. At this statement Ryker nudged his step-sister. She looked at him, they looked at each other for a few moments, they seemed to be conversing without actually saying anything. Gail turned back to her,   
“So what do your parents do?” Gail asked.  
“My mom’s involved in advertising and my dad’s in construction.” I said. This, of course was, of course a complete lie but it is where Alex’s parents work. Hannah was going getting ready to ask another question when Ryker interrupted her thinking.   
“Now I would love to stay ladies, but there’s something that I have to do.” Ryker stood up and went to dump his lunch before walking out of the Cafeteria.   
“What do you think he forgot this time?” Gail said laughing.   
“Who knows?” Hannah said laughing with her. But Hannah wasn’t sure that he had forgotten to do his homework. She was pretty sure that Ryker used this time during lunch to work on hacking into the school computers so that the threats could be sent out. She just had to figure out a way to prove it. While the threats were being sent from the school whoever was sending them was making it so the messages bounced from computer to computer and they haven’t been able to pinpoint what computer was being used to send the messages. The messages were never sent during school hours. Taylor thought that whoever was sending them was using a delayed message sending system. Whoever was doing this was extremely smart, but Hannah was determined to be smarter.   
That night she talked to Taylor about a way to hack their phones. She said the easiest way to do that was to clone their phone. All she needed was their cell phone numbers, which Hannah had. Hannah stayed up half the night keeping Taylor company while they worked on cloning the phones. While it usually was an easier process Taylor said that their phones were different than a normal cell phone. It wasn’t impossible to break into them, it was just difficult. Hannah went to bed around three a.m. Taylor had began to dig through the phones, but Hannah had school the next morning and she needed to get some sleep if she wanted to survive the school day.   
Hannah was sitting in her sixth hour class. She had her head propped up on her hand. She was drinking her third coffee for the day. She was extremely close to turning psychology into nap time when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at her phone, she had a message from Taylor, the message she had been waiting for all day.  
“I found something.”   
Hannah did something that she had never done when she was an actual high school student, she skipped school. She needed to see Taylor right now and she didn’t have time to sit in english and read about the symbolism in Lord of the Flies.   
Six hours later Hannah was pacing around the meeting room. Taylor hadn’t just found something. She had found everything.and now it was time to do something that she really didn’t want to do. Ask for help.  
After her fight with Carter at the fair she wanted to do everything by herself (and Taylor). She thought to prove to everyone that she could do this, that she had to do it by herself. She was into deep though, there was no way she could stop Ryker and Gail from fulfilling their plan without help from everyone else.   
Hannah stood in front of the group.   
“So I’m sure you guys are wondering why I decided to call a meeting.” Hannah said. “I have found some information, about the attackers.”  
“What kind of information?” asked Alex.   
“I found out who their attackers are, and I think that we figured out their plan.” Hannah said.  
“So in other words, you didn’t find out some information, you found out they information.” Alex said.  
“So who’s the attackers? And where did you find this out? How do we know this information is correct? And why haven’t you said anything earlier?” Carter asked clearly annoyed, but Hannah had been expecting this reaction.   
“Well, a few weeks ago Carter told me some things that are suspicious about Ryker and Gail. At first I didn’t want to believe it, but the more I looked at them the more weird things I noticed.” Hannah said.   
“What kind of weird things?” Brook asked.   
“They never talked about their family, except for saying that they were step-siblings, They were constantly on their phones but claim that they don’t have any social media accounts. Ryker leaves lunch early two to three times a week to go to the library. He claims that he’s working on school work, but I don’t think I believe that. Carter found in their files that they’ve moved around a lot, and their school files don’t match ours from the database.” Hannah explained.   
“All of that sounds sketchy, but how does it prove that they are the attackers?” Natalie asked.   
“Well, I had Taylor look into the shooting at Pacific Coast High School, and into the files from the time Ryker and Gail were at the school. We also looked through social media accounts from students at the school, and we discovered something.” Hannah said, pausing a moment to take a deep breath.   
“Gail and Ryker were in the same friends group as the shooters, both of which were shot by the police when they entered the school..” Hannah said.   
“I’m still confused why you think that they are the attackers.” Alex said. “The shooting at the Pacific Coast school was nothing like the attack that is going on at D.C. Central. At Pacific Coast it was a one time thing, just the shooting. There was no warning or messages like at this school.”  
“I know, Taylor and I have thought it over. The president said some pretty awful things about the shooters. We think that Gail and Ryker want payback for what he said, and they have the perfect opportunity at this school.” Hannah said.   
“But why not copycat their friends shooting?” Brook asked. This time Taylor jumped to answer the question.  
“Think about it, if they wanted to get away with attacking the president's daughter then they need to make it so that the crime doesn’t come back to them. So completing a completely different crime is the best way to do that.” Taylor said.  
“Okay, this all makes sense, but you said that you know their plan too. How did you figure that out?” Alex questioned.   
“Taylor was able to clone their phones. We read through their messages between each other and someone else. We’re not sure who they are, but we think that they must be the outside source. The outside source seems to be the one who is leading the plan. They tell what messages to send and it lines up with the days Ryker left lunch early. They also question them on the plan a lot, like they’re testing them to make sure they know what to do.” Hannah said.   
“So what it their plan?” Carter asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.   
“They are going to set a bomb off during the school dance on Saturday. They’re planning on doing it during the crowning of the Halloween queen. The bomb is going to be hidden under the stage where the crowning will take place. They are also both going to have firearms, once the panic and craziness happens they plan on firing into the crowds from the upper level of the gym.” Hannah said.   
“So I assume somewhere in all of this sneaking around you came up with a plan to stop them?” Carter asked. I wanted to roll my eyes at her comment but I decided to ignore her and to move on to explaining the plan.   
“Taylor and I have been talking and do think that we have come up with a plan.” Hannah said and she began explaining it to them, and their role in all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Hannah stood in the front of the school waiting for Gail and Ryker to meet her. She watched as Alex and Brook walked in dressed as a zombie cheerleader and football player. They were in charge of protecting the students throughout the missions, and be on the lookout in case whoever Gail and Ryker was working with turned up at the dance. She knew that Taylor was already inside the Gym, dressed as a ninja. According to the texts that they had read through Ryker had gone into the school about ten minutes ago to set up the bomb. Taylor now had to find the bomb and defuse before it could go off, she looked down at her watch. The bomb was scheduled to go off in just under two hours. Carter was also in the gym, dressed as Moana. In an hour and a half she was going to meet Hannah on the second level of the gym, where they would stop Gail and Ryker from shooting once they realized the bomb wasn’t going to go off.   
She saw Ryker and Gail walking up to her dressed as a flapper couple from the 1920s.   
“Alex! I love your costume!” Gail exclaimed as they walked up to her. Hannah was dressed as a biker chick, she hadn’t known what else to dress up as and she already had all the clothes in her closet.   
“I love you costume too! You guys look great!” Hannah said, forcing a smile. “You guys ready to go inside?” They both nodded and smiled and together they all headed towards the dance.   
An hour has passed, they’ve drank punch, ate cupcakes with the little spider rings on them and were currently dancing. She had expected Ryker and Gail to be nervous and jumpy but they were acting perfectly normal. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and when she pulled it out she saw that she had a text from Taylor in the group chat. She had diffused the bomb! Thank God! She checked the time and saw that they were getting close to crowning. It was time to go meet Carter. She got Ryker and Gail’s attention and told them she was going to the bathroom. She headed towards the bathroom and looped back around and headed towards the stairs that would lead her to Carter’s hiding spot.   
Hannah found Carter tucked behind a bunch of rolled up cheerleading mats.   
“Hey.” Hannah whispered as she sat down next to Carter. Carter looked up from her phone.  
“Hey.” Carter said. They say in silence for a moment, and Hannah was just about to ask her about where she found her costume when she began talking.   
“You did good, Hannah. With finding everything out about Gail and Ryker and coming up with the plan and everything.” Carter said.  
“Thank you. That means a lot.” Hannah said.  
“I’m sorry about what I said, about you being a milk carton. It was really rude and I shouldn’t of said anything.” Carter said, her voice quite. She couldn’t believe it, was Carter actually apologizing?   
“It’s alright.” Hannah told her.  
“It’s really not.” Carter said. Hannah didn’t respond.   
“What’s it like? Being a milk carton, not being able to talk to your family?” Carter said, not looking at Hannah.   
“It’s hard. I never really got along with my mom, and getting away from her was a big reason I decided to leave. I really miss my brothers. Sometimes I regret leaving, I mean I was just a kid when I made the decision, but there’s nothing I can do now.” Hannah said.   
“So do you think you’re dead?” Carter asked, this time looking at Hannah when she asked the question.   
“Uh, probably? Originally I was just missing, but it’s been a few years so I’m sure that they think I’m dead by now.” Hannah said.  
“What was your life like, before you joined the organization?” Carter asked. Hannah wasn’t sure why she was asking so many question. It seemed weird, Carter had always acted like she hated Hannah.   
“Um, it was normal I guess. I had just moved to this really small town before I was recruited. I was on the cheerleading team and in student council. It was an alright life I guess, but even though I’m miss my family sometimes but I’m making a real difference now, you know?” Hannah said.   
“Yeah, I know.” Carter said. They sat in silence for a minute before they heard voices and heard the steps of people walking up the steps. It was definitely Ryker and Gail.   
“It’s almost time, are you all set?” Ryker said. He sounded so different, more serious than I have ever heard him, but it was definitely him.   
“We have three minutes before it’s supposed to go off.” Gail said. Carter and I stood up slowly. Carter began creeping around the rolled up mat. I could see Ryker standing a few feet from the edge of the gym. Gail was leaning on the safety bar, messing with a gun.   
“Have you gotten a text from Mom?” Gail asked. “Are they ready to pick us up after the explosion?”   
Carter whipped her head to look back at me. I know that we were thinking the same thing. We knew that they were working with someone but we figured it was some other teenager, but with what Gail just said...it made it sound like their parents were involved.   
“Two minutes” Ryker said, sounding almost bored.   
Carter and Hannah walked towards them. Gail and Ryker turns towards them.   
“Hannah! Just in time for the party!” Ryker said, sounding happy. Hannah froze, he called her Hannah, not Alex. How did he know that her name was Hannah?  
“You’re probably wondering how I know your real name?” Ryker said. “Sorry, but you aren’t as clever as you thought. I know you thought you had our plan all figured out, but unfortunately you didn’t quite get it right. Though the cloning of the phones was a really good effort.”   
“Ryker, Gail, what, I don’t understand.” I stammered out. Gail shoved off the railing that she was leaning and began walking towards Ryker with a smirk on her face.   
“Don’t think that we should tell our real names? I mean it’s only fair. We know her real name.” Gail said. Ryker began walking towards them with his hand out, offering a handshake.  
“Please to meet you Hannah, I’m Jacob, and this is my step sister Joan.” Ryker said. When I didn’t shake his hand, he dropped it and took a few steps back.   
“You’re real names are Jacob and Joan” Carter said in a shaky voice. “Like Jacob and Joan Roth?”   
“One and the same.” Ryker, I mean Jacob said. Hannah felt like she was going to throw up. The Roths were one of the most dangerous families in America. They were on the top of their wanted lists. They had committed countless of high profile robberies, and were thought to be behind some of pretty gruesome murders. She had never heard of them attacking a school before, but this is where the president’s daughter attended. Hannah glanced at her watch. The bomb was supposed to go off three minutes ago. If they could keep them talking for a few more minutes then Brook and Natalie would come up stairs. They would be able to disarm them and arrest them. They just had to keep them distracted for a little while longer.   
“How long have you known who I was?” Hannah asked.   
“Since the beginning, why do you think we talked to you? We knew that we needed to get in with the weak link of the group. You were so desperate to make friends so that you could find out who the attacker was and prove yourself to your little girlfriend.” Gail said. Hannah couldn't lie. Even though she had known for days now that they weren’t the people they pretended to be, hearing people that at one time she had considered a friends say stuff like that... well it hurt.  
“How did you know our plan?” Carter asked, as she took a small step towards them. Jacob/Ryker just smirked at them.  
“Now, now we can’t give away all our secrets, can we?” He said.   
“Just tell us what we want to know. You’ve been caught. There’s no need to keep secrets.” Carter said. Jacob rolled her eyes at her, and pointed his gun at Carter.   
“They’re really annoying me, can’t we just kill them sis.” Jacob said.  
“You know what Mom and Dad said Jacob. They need to stay alive.” Joan said. Jacob turned so he was completely facing Joan, but kept his gun pointed at Carter. They began to argue.   
“What if we don’t kill them? What about just shooting them in a non killy spot, like the leg or something.” Jacob said. Hannah looked at Carter, but she was focused on the gun. This was getting too intense. She tried to get closer to Carter, to get her attention.   
“Hey, Curly. Focus over here.” Joan said. Hannah looked back and saw that Joan was now pointing her gun at her.   
“We aren’t allowed to kill you, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t do other things. Now we just have to decide what to do.” Joan said with an evil smirk on her face. Before they could decide what to do though their cell phones went off. They pulled them out, and looked at the messages before looking at each other. When they did this they lowered their guns slightly, clearly they were distracted by whatever the message was. They turned towards each other, and began whispering.   
Carter looked at Hannah and gave her a subtle nod and they both lunged forward. Hannah grabbed the gun from Joan’s waistband and through it across the floor she pulled both his arms behind him while kicking the back of his legs so that he fell. Carter did the same thing to Jacob. They pulled out handcuffs out and cuffed them.  
“Well you might not want to talk now, but I’m sure you’ll give it up eventually.” Carter said.   
“Sorry your plans got ruined.” I said sarcastically.   
“Who said our plan is ruined?” Joan said.  
“In case you didn’t notice, you’re cuffed and your bomb didn’t go off. ” Carter said. Joan looked up at Carter and smiled.  
“Who said our bomb didn’t go off?” As she said this there was a giant bang and then an explosion, from the front of the school. Carter and Hannah looked at each other.   
“Stay with them and I’ll go make sure everyone’s safe and get them out of the building,” Hannah said.   
“No way am I letting you run into a dangerous situation like that without me!” Carter said.  
“Okay, well we can’t leave these two by themselves and we can’t run into an exploded building by ourself, so what do you suggest we do?” Hannah said, as the fire alarms began blaring. Carter glared at her and opened her mouth to say something, she was interrupted before she could say whatever she was going to say.   
“Guys! Thank God you’re okay!” Taylor said as she ran across the wood floor towards them.   
“You guys need to go, I lost track of Natalie and Brook and I’m scared that they got caught in the explosion. I can stay with these guys, you need to go.” Taylor said. Carter and Hannah nodded at Taylor and ran down the stairs together towards the front of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later Hannah pushed back a curtain in the organization's med clinic. Carter was lying on the bed her right arm and leg wrapped in white bandages. Hannah had been treated for slight smoke inhalation and she had a few bruises and scratches but other than that she was fine. So were Natalie and Brook, who in fact not been in the front of the school when the bomb went off, but in the supply closet, making out. Taylor was able to keep Joan and Jacob contained until back up could come and actually arrest them. Carter was the only one in the group who received an injury. She had gotten second degree burns while they had been checking the part of the building that been affected by the bomb when she had tripped and fallen over some debris. As Hannah walked into the room Carter opened her eyes.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Hannah said as she walked to Carter’s bedside.  
“No, it’s fine. No one’s come to talk to me yet. I need to know what happened after I passed out.” Carter said pushing herself into a sitting position. “Are any of the students hurt? How’s the president’s daughter?”   
“The only students that were hurt were the ones that were standing close to the door. They were thrown when the blast occurred, one of the girls broke her arm but that was the worst of the injuries. The president's daughter was on stage being crowned at the other end of the gym and wasn’t hurt. Darcy made sure to get her out as soon as possible” Hannah told her.  
“That’s good.” Carter said.  
“Yeah, we think that the Roth’s original plan had expected the people not to be affected by the first bomb or Joan and Jacob’s shooting to run to the front of the school, and be hurt by the second bomb. We hadn’t found the Roth’s parents and the kids were talking...yet.” Hannah said.   
“You did really good, Hannah.” Carter said. “We couldn't of done it without you. You found out who the attackers were, and their plan. So many people could’ve been hurt if it wasn’t for you.”  
“I couldn't of done it without you, I mean you’re the one that lead me to Gail, I mean Joan and Jacob.” Hannah said. “How about we just call it a joint effort.”   
“That sounds good.” Carter said with a smile. She looked tired, and Hannah didn’t want to bother her.  
“Well I’m going to go and let you rest.” Hannah said and stood up.   
“No please stay.” Carter said. Hannah sat back down. She was tired and it was late. There was going to be a million things to deal with tomorrow but for right now she could handle sitting next to Carter for the night. So they spent the night together, talking, about nothing in particular, until they fell asleep. They had solved their mission, for today, but they were far from done. They had a lot more work to do, but for now they could just sleep.


End file.
